The Proposal
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: Percy wants to propose to Annabeth! But... how? What will he do? Will Athena accept this? Read and find out! ONE-SHOT NOTE: THIS MAY BE THE WEIRDEST PERCABETH PROPOSAL FIC YOU HAVE READ.


_The Proposal_

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own PJO because I am a girl, not a man. And I am also a teen. _

* * *

><p>Seven years after the Titan War, Percy and Annabeth were still dating but everyone was waiting –including Annabeth- for Percy to ask the question. It was also Christmas and Percy decided to ask Annabeth to marry him. He thought about doing it in an original way, so he bought the ring and wrapped it in the box. He took a piece of paper and wrote:<p>

"To: Annabeth Chase

Will you marry me?

Percy Jackson."

Then, he went to Olympus, to ask for Athena´s permission and then to tell his father. He drove to Mo- to the Empire State Building. He went to the guard in the desk.

"Uh, I need to go to Mount Olympus."

"Hey man, you´re too old for this kind of jokes. Go home and get a life."

I glared at him "Are you serious?" I asked

"Nah, here, make sure nobody enters with you." He said.

He entered the elevator entered the coin, and a red button appeared. He pressed it and the elevator started going up.

Percy´s Pov:

I arrived to Mount Olympus, and headed to the throne room. I still can´t find a better word to describe it. As soon as I arrived, I bowed to the gods and goddesses.

"Rise, son. What brings you here Perseus?" my father asked with a smirk. He knew how much I hated when people called me that.

"I- I came to talk to Lady Athena, actually."

"If it's then, I do not wish to talk to you."

"Please, Athena. It is an important thing I wish to tell you."

"Okay, then. Let´s go to my study."

I nodded; it felt weird following my dad´s enemy to her study.

"Now, tell me what you want to tell me."

"I want to marry Annabeth."

"No." she simply said.

"But," I started.

"There will be no more talk of it." She said she was about to leave but I said: "Lady Athena, it will make her, us, very happy. Don't you want your most beloved daughter to be happy?" I said

"How could she be happy with a sea spawn?" She said while I frowned.

"Please, I love her a lot. I know you don't approve me but, this is the one and only thing I wish you would approve about me and Annabeth."

"You insist?" I nodded.

"Very well, but I tell you, this marriage won't have a good ending." She said as a warning. I didn´t care, I was going to marry Annabeth! Unless she didn't want to… I sighed and decided not to think of it. I went back to my apartment, and then I thought, tomorrow is Christmas! Good thing Annabeth is living in New York, it will be easier to do my plan. I wrapped the little box and… wait, I don´t know how I´m going to deliver the ring! Hm… let´s see I could ask Hermes, no, he might be too busy, but I know two sons of him that could sneak up to her apartment and leave the box in her bedside table. I called Connor, because Travis was currently on a trip.

"Hey Connor, I need you to do me a favor." I said

"_Hey man, sure. What is it?"_

"I want to give something to Annabeth for Christmas and…"  
><em>"You forgot, now you expect me to steal something from a nice shop because you don´t want to waste money?" he guessed.<em>

"No, I already got it, I just don´t know how to get it to her house without she noticing."

"_Oh, okay. Meet me in front of her house in 15 minutes ok?"_

I walked there, since we hung up because Annabeth´s was 10 minutes from mine. I arrived there and saw Connor already waiting for me.

"Ok, this is the plan: First you're going to call her, and then you're telling her we're going. The rest, leave it to me."

"Okay…" I dialed Annabeth´s phone number

"Hey Annabeth, how are ya?"

"_Oh, hey Percy, I´m fine, thanks."_

"Ok, so what are you doing?"

"_Oh! I´m a delicious cake! It´s chocolate and vanilla flavored, it just so delicious."_

"Great! So, it´s okay if Connor and I pass by?"

"_Yes, you gotta try it!" _

"Well, see you later." I hung up.

"Now, we have to wait about… twenty minutes. What do you want to do?" Connor said.

"I don´t know, let´s wait…"

"This is _boring_!"

"I know. Haven´t you ever thought that Thalia´s like your… aunt?"

"_No_. Why should she be?"

"Well, she´s daughter of Zeus, and you're a grandchild of Zeus so… she´s like your aunt or something."

"Haven´t you thought about that Kronos is your grandpa?"

"Yes, it´s weird. People would thing I'm nuts if I told everyone'Hey! I defeated my grandpa'. "

"Aren't you already?"

"Shut up! Look, we can 'arrive' now."

"Yup, let´s get going, give me the present. I´ll sneak it to her bedroom, I´ll put it somewhere she´ll instantly see when she wakes up, but won´t see when she´s about to sleep."

"Okay, here you go." I said, handing him the box. I pressed the bell and she immediately opened the door.

"Hi Percy, hi Connor. How´s it going?" She was wearing a shirt, and jeans.

"Fine, I guess." Said Connor.

"Um, okay. Do you guys want cake? One of my half-sisters brought it, we were going to eat it but she had something else to do, so I started to eat it alone."

"Yes! Why not?" I said

We ate cake and Connor decided it was time to put the plan in action by 8:30. We were watching a movie,

"Hey, Annabeth, where´s the bathroom?" he asked.

"Down the hallway, to the left."

"Okay, be right back lovebirds."

I only rolled my eyes.

Connor´s POV:

When I went down the hallway and 'to the bathroom', I sneaked into Annabeth's room and put the box in front of her T.V. I slowly walked back to the room where we were watching the movie.

Percy´s POV:

As soon as Connor returns, he says "Um, Annabeth, Percy? I don't feel very good, I think I'll go home okay?"

"Sure Connor, it's okay." Annabeth said.

Once he left, we finished watching the movie and shared some kisses. Then I noticed it was already 10:30.

"Annabeth?"

"Mhmm?" she answered.

"I have to go home now."

"Sure, I have to go to sleep now." She said, while yawning. She led me to the front door and kissed me on the lips and said goodbye.

Once I got home walking, I immediately fell to sleep, you see, I had encountered a hellhound and I had to kill it so in the end I was really tired.

NEXT DAY:

Finally, I woke up because of the sound of an owl picking at the window with a small piece of paper. Then, I remembered I kind of proposed to Annabeth last night or today, or… whatever. A smile stretched across my face when I saw the letter said:

_To: Percy Jackson_

_Yes! A million times and many more._

_-Annabeth Chase_

_P.S. I love you._

* * *

><p>So, tell me if you like it! At first I had abandoned it but then I thought that it would be really cool to finish it. I finished and then thought Wow, this will be the weirdest Percabeth Proposal!<p>

Remember to review!

Reviews make me happy!

A happy me equals a me more enthuthiastic to finish the first chapter of a fic I'm working on!

It's all a cycle!

-Lots of Love-

Piper-Weasley; HAKUNA MATATA 3


End file.
